Disney Descendants: Happily Ever After - A Mother's Love
by RaInBoWsKuLlDrOpS
Summary: A missing scene from chapter nine; the night when Mal wouldn't open the door to anyone - even Ben. Will he be able to get Mal to trust him to let him in? Can Ben make Mal see that she is worth so much more than her Mother thinks? Read and find out! RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.
1. The Visit

**Hey guys I just thought I better take a little bit of time to explain this story. After getting writers block on one of the next chapters on my main story I started reading the story again. I stumbled across the night that when Mal got so overwhelmed about her mother that she wouldn't let Ben into her dorm and I wanted to explore it a little bit. So I hope you enjoy. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxo.**

* * *

 _*Mal's POV*_

* * *

 _I don't know why I bother;_ I said to myself as I stomped my way up the corridor. Yes she's my mother and I need to stand by her but why must she make it so difficult? Yes she may hate my life choices but surely she can come to accept them; Evil Queen did with Evie! But saying that even though Evil Queen is a villain she always had a little bit of love for Evie - unlike my mother. My mother would use any given opportunity to show and tell me how much she hated me; how much I disappointed her and how much she regretted even having me. But what I had to go through now was so different that I didn't really know how to deal with it.

A couple of months ago my mother somehow managed to turn herself back from the little purple gecko that I had changed her in at Ben's coronation; no one knows how she done it even to this day. At Ben's coronation I was told by the fairy godmother that my mother would need to learn love to change back; but when she eventually did change back a year and a half later her behaviour was even worse towards me. _If looks could kill you would be dead_ I spitefully told myself as I angrily threw my keys into my dorm door and hastily unlocked and slammed the door closed behind me and rested against the door.

I quickly looked around the room and took a deep breath to steady myself; thankfully Evie was still on a date with Doug. As I locked my dorm door with slow click that echoed around the room I continued to take deep breaths to help calm me down but this time it wasn't working. I knew that I needed to break down fully, sob, cry and let myself try to deal with what has just happened in my visit with my mother.

I slowly made my way to my bed and slowly sat down and started to let my mind spitefully relive my visit with my mother once more.

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

* * *

 _When I walked into Bargain Castle I sensed a frosty atmosphere; especially when I walked into our living room. The house looked in an even worse state than when I left it; and my eyes widened when they finally landed on my mother._

 _"Mother" I said as I stepped quickly towards her. She was lying face down on the couch with bottles of goblin whiskey littered around her. So I knew that this wasn't going to be good._

 _"Go away knucklehead" I heard her slur and I quickly placed my bag onto the dining room table. There was no way that I could leave her like this; I had to make sure she was ok - even if she didn't want me to._

 _"Mother" I repeated and I slowly placed my hand onto her shoulder. I felt her body freeze at my touch and I instantly regretted it so I quickly pulled my hand back. My mother never let me touch her; so I knew that I had just enraged her further. I watched as she slowly lifted her head and when her half open eyes landed on me they snapped open fully._

 _"Oh the disappointment is home" she spat as she pushed herself up. I didn't know how much she had had to drink but I know it was only going to make her worse._

 _"What's the matter? Came running back when lover boy realised that you are street trash" she mocked as she sat up straight on the couch._

 _"No; I'm still with Ben" I muttered as I started to fidget with my nails nervously._

 _"I've come to see how you are" I advised as I watched her start to sway._

 _"And why would you do that kiddo?" She asked as she pulled one brow up._

 _"Because you are my mother and I care about you" I stated. I watched as she blinked at me a couple of times before she tilted her head to the slide slightly as she looked me up and down._

 _"You don't care about me" she stated._

 _"You have never cared about me!" She roared that made me jump. Memories of being woken up to a start of her screaming at her knuckleheads jumped to the forefront of my mind and I took a couple of deep breaths to help push the memory away. I had hoped that visiting my mother would help our relationship but I knew what was coming next and I didn't really see the benefit from it. I had been psyching myself all week to come here as I knew that I was going to have flashbacks and nightmares for at least the next week. But I was determined to make me and my mother's relationship a lot better; I just needed to remain strong to be able to do this._

 _"If you did you wouldn't disappoint me as much as you have" she spitefully added. I watched as a sly grin spread across her face as she started to enjoy my discomfort. I resisted the urge to shudder at the world 'disappoint' as she knew that this is something that would upset me and I didn't want to show her how much it was actually affecting me. Memories of her calling me her 'disappointment' started to play in my mind and I balled my fists up to help give myself support as I attempted to push these memories away._

 _"Do you have the wand on you?" She asked as her eyes started to glow green. Not this again I thought to myself; why did she always have to question me about that stupid wand? I didn't even tell her that I had my own otherwise she would want it; and I thought that if she ever got her hands on my wand it would be worse than her getting hands on the fairy godmother's wand. My wand had my DNA in it so it probably would work better for her than the fairy godmother's and I found this thought very scary._

 _"What?" I stupidly asked out loud._

 _"DO YOU HAVE THE WAND ON YOU? YOU STUPID GIRL!" She roared as she started to get even more annoyed at me._

 _"No" I answered solemnly._

 _"No Mother I don't" I quickly added as I shook my head._

 _"Then I fail to see why you have come back; I have no other use for you" she said as she looked down and kicked one of the bottles at her feet._

 _"Oh I do have a use for you" she added as she looked up at me and an evil glint entered her eyes._

 _"Being my punching bag" she said smugly as she slowly stood up. I took a couple of steps away from her as I didn't know what she was about to do._

 _"That is all you were ever good for" she stated bluntly as she took one step towards me as I took another step back. Maybe I shouldn't have come after all my mind started to scream at me; maybe I should have stayed away._

 _"All those years I have wasted training you for nothing!" She roared as she flung her arms up in the air._

 _"The sight of you makes me feel sick" she spat as she quickly looked me up and down._

 _"I didn't say I wanted to see you; so why come back?" She asked sarcastically._

 _"And don't give me that caring bullshit because I don't believe it" she added menacingly which made me stagger back a few more steps._

 _"I wanted to see you" I answered as my mouth started to go dry._

 _"Why?" She asked coolly as she took another slow step towards me. I started to get scared; I knew what my mother was capable of so I knew she could really hurt me if she wanted to. And by the way she was looking at me now she was going to._

 _"Because you are my mother" I replied._

 _"And you care. I get it little Miss Goody-Two-Shoes" she said sarcastically as she waved her hand in front of her._

 _"I don't want you to care and I don't want you here" she spat._

 _"You don't realise what you did failing me the way you did!" She said as she took another step towards me. I wanted to take another step away but I couldn't. I was frozen to the spot and I knew that this wasn't good._

 _"I have lost the respect and fear of this Isle because of you" she said pointing me in the chest which shoved me back._

 _"However" she started._

 _"I will get it back" she added._

 _"One way or another" she said evilly._

 _"And you and your lover boy will regret sending me back here" she threatened._

 _"Mother please" I begged. I know this was giving into her but the thought of her doing anything to hurt Ben was too much. She could do anything she wanted to me; but not to Ben. He was innocent; I just couldn't bare it if any harm was to come to him._

 _"Mother please!" She said mocking me._

 _"I always found your begging pathetic" she spat again._

 _"Mother I have brought you some more food" I said weakly as I stepped towards the table and quickly opened my bag and pulled out the food parcel that I had brought her. I quickly placed it on the table and threw my bag over my shoulder as something was telling me that I wasn't going to be staying much longer._

 _"I don't need your hand outs" she said as she looked at the box. My eyes fell to the floor and noticed the last box I brought her was there; I couldn't tell if she had opened it. I could only hope that she did._

 _"Can't you see that I am trying to help you?" I dared ask her. I watched as her nostrils started to flare and she quickly stepped in front of me._

 _"Why would I need your help? You are nothing more than a continual disappointment and a let down to me" she stated as a devilish grin spread across her face._

 _"So why would I want a let downs help?" She mocked. I don't know why but the urge to fight back was far to strong. I was trying to help her and she obviously needed it - I was the only one who spoke to her now!_

 _"Because I am the only one that will help!" I snapped._

 _"Don't you dare back chat me!" she stated and before I could say anything her hand came out of nowhere and slapped me across the face. I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself and my hand went up to my right cheek as I looked back at her._

 _"I am not the same girl that you sent to Audradon Mother. I won't stand for you hitting me anymore" I stated bluntly._

 _"Someone has finally found a backbone...at long last! Pity we aren't on the same side anymore kiddo; we could have ruled together. But lately all you want to do is rule Auradon with that dreamer you call a boyfriend" she stated disapprovingly._

 _"Your King is not a dreamer; he knows and understands a lot more about this world than you, me and most people in this kingdom combined" I snapped._

 _"Whatever!" She replied sarcastically._

 _"I'm going to leave now Mother" I informed her as I turned to leave._

 _"Good" I heard her say as she turned to return to the couch._

 _"I'll visit some time soon" I stated as I walked up to the doorway._

 _"Don't bother" she added angrily as I watched her slowly sit back down._

 _"We'll see" I said after I watched her for a few more seconds._

 _"I hope things get better for you Mother" I said as I turned to leave. I quickly left the room after that and I heard her groan and movement which told me that she was now lying back down on the couch. Was this visit worth it? I asked myself. Only time will tell I answered myself._

* * *

My ribcage heaved painfully which told me that I was back safely in my dorm; my hand went to my cheeks instinctively and wiped away my tears that had been flowing down my face. I sat there for a little while before I kicked my shoes and socks off and shrugged out of my hoodie and let it drop to the floor. I know that Evie might come back here if she decides to stay at our dorm instead of Doug's so I wanted to be in bed before she got here. Yes it was half seven but I didn't want her to ask too many questions; Evie could always read my face and she knew when something had happened. I knew it was stupid to try and hide it but I at least wanted tonight to be alone with my thoughts - no matter how much they were going to torment me.

* * *

 **Additional A/N - This was meant to be a one shot however I felt as if it was going to be too long so I made it into two chapters. I am currently proof reading the second chapter and expect it to go on soon. RSD xoxoxoxoxox.**


	2. The Consequences

**Hey guys this was meant to be a one shot but the word count started to get too high so I thought it would be better in two chapters. I haven't done a one shot before as you can probably tell; I struggle with trying to keep the word count down. Whoops! Thank you for taking the time to read this. Much love RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

* * *

After I had been in the shower and changed for bed I took my key out of the door so Evie could get in when she eventually came back. I then climbed into bed and pursed my lips as I picked my phone up and noticed that Ben had text me. In fact he had text me four times; I sighed as he knew that I was visiting my mother today so I knew that he was going to be worried. And the texts that he had sent me confirmed this.

* * *

 _"Mal are you ok? I have a gut feeling that something is wrong? I know I might be worrying about nothing but I just wanted to make sure that you are ok. Love you Ben xxxxxxxxxxxxx"._

* * *

 _"Sorry to plague you with texts Mal but I thought you would have answered by now so I am starting to worry. Are you back yet? Ben xxxxxxxxxxxx"._

* * *

 _"Mal please text me back to let me that know you are ok. Ben xxxxxxxxxxxxxx"._

* * *

 _"Mal where are you? I have been to your dorm to see if you were back already and_ _there was no answer and no one has seen you. Please text back. Ben xxxxxxxxxxxxx"._

* * *

I smiled at Ben's texts; yes he did worry about me and I loved how much he cared about me. It took a while for me to get used to this as I wasn't used to someone looking after me and caring about me. I knew that I had to text him soon before he started heading towards the Isle looking for me. So with this in mind I started to text him back so I could put him at ease.

* * *

 _"Ben stop worrying; I've been back a while. I'm safe in my dorm; the reason there was no answer was because when you came to my dorm_ _I was in the shower. I know you wanted to make sure that I am ok; I can assure you that I am. I'm just going to have an early night; I love you Mal xxxxxxxxxxxxx"._

* * *

It didn't take very long before I heard my phone go off again; I smiled at my phone as I started to read his text.

* * *

 _"Thank god! I was really worried Mal; I'm glad you got back safely however should I be worried that you want an early night? Love you xxxxxxxxxxxxxx"._

* * *

 _"No it's been a long day. Speak tomorrow. Love you Mal xxxxxxxxxxxxx"._

* * *

After I pressed send I then placed my phone next to my pillow; I know how this might look to Ben but it was better that I was on my own at the moment. The need to cry and sob was too much to bear and I let myself roll into a ball. I was laid like this for a little while and then I started to feel it build up - the need to let my defences down and cry. However it felt like catch 22; I needed to cry to help myself in this situation but in some parts it made me feel worse. It made me feel weak and pathetic and it soon brought thoughts of maybe my mother is right. Maybe I am nothing more than street trash; maybe I'm not good for nothing else apart from living a very unfortunate existence as her punching bag. Another thought then swam into my mind - _why was I letting myself think like this? I had a life now in Auradon so why did I let these thoughts get to me so much?_ The answer was simple - I still hadn't learnt to cope with my emotions properly and even after all this time certain parts still felt weird and unknown to me.

I let my mind torture me as my body painfully heaved with sobbing for a little while but when I heard a knock on my dorm door my body froze. _Who on earth could that be?_ I thought to myself. And then the answer hit me - Ben!

"Mal" I heard him call out as he knocked on my dorm door again. I know I should probably go and answer the door but I couldn't. My body was still numb and I couldn't get control of it.

"Mal" I heard him call out for the second time. I started to sob even more; due to my mother I was now taking it out on Ben. So I now started to feel even worse; but I couldn't let him see me like this. He would never let me go back to see my mother or if he did he would want to come with me and I couldn't let that happen. After my mother's threat today she might hurt him and I couldn't let that happen.

"Mal" I heard him say again as he started to knock more louder on the door.

"Mal open the door" he stated.

"Come on I know you are in there" he continued to shout at me. I knew that Ben could make me feel better but I didn't know whether I could bare to see the hurt in his eyes when he saw me. Ben hated to see me crying or upset in any way so I know he wouldn't like my current behaviour. I was already starting to feel guilty for ignoring him. However I knew that Ben had a stubborn streak in him so if I really didn't want him to come in here I was going to have to stay strong. Even though I knew at one point he was going to get in here - one way or another.

"Mal whatever has happened it's ok; we can talk about it" he said.

"Please let me be there for you" he begged.

"Mal people are watching" he stated. I slowly got up from my bed and walked towards the door; picking my key up along the way. I still needed to be on my own; I wasn't ready to be weak around Ben yet. But I knew that he would need to hear this come from me so he could understand.

"Please open the door" he begged again as I stood in front of the door.

"No!" I called out. Ben went quiet for a couple of seconds and I knew that he could tell by my broken voice that I wasn't in a good way.

"Why?" He asked.

"Ben I want to be on my own" I told him as I rested my left hand against the door.

"Please?" I begged as I tried to not let my voice break but I unfortunately failed.

"Not when you are being like this" he advised.

"Mal I know there is something wrong please let me in" he begged. I know that he will want to be there for me. But I didn't know how to deal with all this emotion so I didn't want Ben to see me like this.

"Ben I just need to be on my own" I repeated hoping that he would listen to me.

"Mal I can't bare the thought of you hurting" he said sadly.

"Well don't think about it" I stated bluntly.

"Mal" he whined.

"Stop this!" He stated. I heard movement which told me that he had stepped closer to the door so he could speak to me a little bit more privately.

"I love you and I care about you; when you are hurt and upset like this I want to be there for you. I want to hold you and kiss you and tell you that everything is going to be ok" he said lovingly.

"Ben I need to be on my own" I persisted.

"Mal" he said.

"Please?" He begged.

"I don't want you seeing me like this" I stated.

"Why?" He asked. I took a couple of deep breaths to steady myself; I had to let him in a little bit so maybe he could understand what I was going through. Maybe then he could respect my wishes.

"I'm being weak and pathetic" I muttered loudly enough so I knew he could hear.

"Mal you are not" he disagreed.

"Showing emotion is a strength not a weakness; and I will show you this if you open the door" he suggested. My hand went to the lock and I put the key in and I was about to turn the key but something in my mind stopped me. When Ben saw me as this shrivelling wreck would he still want to me with me? I hated how my mother could dredge up all my insecurities and then I didn't know how to stop them from affecting everything. I felt so vulnerable and I hated it. I hated her! W _hy did I even bother going to see her today!_

"Mal I know you are scared and confused but let me help you" Ben said after I didn't reply.

"Mal" he said more sternly after we stood in silence a little while longer.

"Mal if you do not open this door I will open it myself" he threatened. I let my head drop down and I then took a deep breath. _Here goes_ I told myself. I quickly unlocked the door and quickly ran back to my bed. As I heard Ben open the door I pulled the covers over my head; yes I might have let him in my dorm but I wasn't ready to see me. A stupid thought I know but I still felt worthless and I wanted it to pass so maybe Ben could help me.

"Mal" I heard Ben say as he closed the door and locked it. I pulled my knees up to my chest and I heard him quickly move across the room and I felt movement as he climbed on to my bed.

"Come here" he said as he tried to pull the covers away from my face. I tightened my hands on to the covers so he couldn't pull them away. Part of me felt like I was being stupid but I didn't care. I wanted a couple more minutes of hiding before I broke down in front of Ben; which I knew I was close to doing.

"I look dreadful" I croaked as my voice broke.

"No you don't" he countered.

"You look beautiful" he said lovingly.

"You always do" he said as he tried to pull the covers away from my face again. This time I let him but as he looked down at me I pouted sadly and looked down so I couldn't see his reaction to me being like this. We were in silence a couple of minutes like this and then the lump built up in my throat and my rib cage started to feel tight again. My breathing broke and I couldn't help it my body started to cry silent tears before I started to sob into my pillow. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that Ben's eyes widened and he quickly discarded his blazer and kicked his shoes off as he slid closer to me.

"Hey" he said as he pulled me closer to him so I was now snuggled into his chest. I sobbed into his chest for quite a while as he stroked my back; he just kept telling me that it was going to be ok as he played with my hair and kissed my head. As the sobs started to lessen he used two fingers against the point of my chin to push my face up to make me look at him. I wiped some tears away and watched as he stared into my face.

"What's this?" Ben said as he stroked my right cheek I flinched away for a couple of seconds as I felt a sting. I pulled one brow up in confusion at what it could be and then it hit me; my mother must have caused more damage than I thought when she slapped me. After I got out of the shower I didn't look in the mirror so trust Ben to be the first one to notice it.

"What?" I asked.

"Mal you have a cut to your face" he said as he stroked my cheek again.

"Do I?" I stupidly asked.

"How did it happen?" He asked as he started to stare into my eyes.

"Erm" I started nervously.

"Mal" he said sternly.

"Please don't hide things from me" he stated. I pursed my lips together; _he wasn't going to like the sound of this anyway_ I tried to tell myself. _Better get this over and done with._ I went to open my mouth but Ben cut me off.

"Your mother did that to you didn't she?" He questioned. I gulped. There was no use lying to him; he would only get it out of me anyway.

"Yes" I said nodding my head slightly.

"I hate that woman! I could kill her!" he said angrily.

"No you couldn't" I said shaking my head.

"Because you are a good person; so much better than me and my mother" I said as I reached up and stroked his face.

"Mal you are a good person too" he pressed.

"I don't care what your mother thinks I know the real you and that is the woman that I love" he said proudly. I couldn't help but start to smile at him; Ben meant everything to me and I never wanted to lose him. He had taught me so much in our relationship and he was my world.

"If I knew how she treated you I would have had you over here a lot sooner" he said sadly as he tightened his arms around me. I watched as tears started to fill his eyes; Ben always felt guilty for the treatment that I got from my mother. He felt that he should have done more; he thought that he should have said something to his father to have me brought here earlier. But there was no need for him to feel guilty it was out of mine and Ben's control.

"Hey" I said as I pulled him closer to me. Ben slid down the bed a little bit so he could rest his head against the crook of my neck. This hug was a little bit awkward as the bed covers were still in between us but it would feel wrong to correct it. Right now we needed to be in each other's arms and that is how it was going to stay for the time being.

"I know you would have done" I said as I started to play with his hair.

"I just can't help the way I feel" he said as he wiped his eyes free from tears.

"Do you want to talk about what happened with your mother?" He asked as he pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"Erm" I said nervously.

"What?" He asked. I looked into his face and I was sure of one thing. Ben would never intentionally hurt me; physically or emotionally. He was there to support me and be there for me and he gave me the strength to be able to talk to him. As a small smile started to spread on to his face as we started at each other I made a very important decision; it was time to let Ben in and trust him wholeheartedly. I knew this was a very big deal for me and I knew that Ben would appreciate this.

"I don't know" I admitted.

"You don't know what?" He asked as he pulled one brow up in confusion.

"I don't know how to Ben" I stated. I watched as his face dropped slightly and I felt his arms tighten around me as he brought his face closer to mine.

"Try. It doesn't matter how long it takes Mal. I'll stay here all night if you need me to, I'll hold you and kiss you and support you though this. Just try to let me in. I know it will be hard for you but please try" he muttered.

"Ok" I said as I took a deep breath. _Might as well do it quickly_ I told myself as I pushed down the feelings to being vulnerable and nervousness.

"Between us?" I squeaked as my nerves started to get the better of me.

"Between us" he promised with my favourite crooked smile. I took a couple of breaths to steady myself and I quickly came out with it.

"As long as I can remember I have been told that showing emotion makes you weak and pathetic. All I want to do right now is cry but it makes me feel so vulnerable. I hate feeling like this but it goes against the grain to do so. What makes it worse is that I can't tell you how I feel because I don't want you to think little of me. My mother thinks I am her continual disappointment and a let down. It's only going to be a matter of time before you think that" I quickly said. I felt a lot better for saying it however admitting this brought the need to cry again so I buried my head into Ben's chest as I started to cry again.

"Hey" Ben said as he started to stroke my back again.

"I will never think little of you and you are never going to let me down" he said confidently.

"You don't know that" I disagreed as I pushed away and looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"I always do" I urged.

"My mother said that I am street trash and that I am only useful as her punching bag" I said as my voice broke.

"Hey stop this" Ben said as he pulled me back to his chest and he planted a kiss on the top of my head.

"Mal you are not street trash" he stated.

"And if that woman ever lays another finger on you she will have me to deal with" he said angrily. He then moved away from me and adjusted himself so he could cup my face in his hands so he was now forcing me to look at him.

"You are worth a lot to me Mal. Even a trillion of a million diamonds wouldn't cover it" he said lovingly.

"You mean everything to me Mally" he continued as our faces were inches apart.

"And I know letting me in like you just have is a very big deal for you and I know it took you a lot to trust me to do that" he finished.

"Please don't tell anyone" I begged.

"I wouldn't dare" he stated seriously.

"Mal I hate to see you like this; everything that your mother has ever told you is a lie. You are a strong, beautiful independent woman who deserves good things in her life; and I will make sure that you get them" he said as he stroked my face with his thumbs.

"Ben I've done some horrible things; some people would say that I don't deserve the life that you want me to have" I pressed.

"Well screw them" Ben said dismissively.

"All I care about is you" he said proudly.

"And me" he added.

"Us" he said as a large grin spread across his face.

"I love you Ben" I said lovingly as I smiled at him. I was glad that I let Ben in and showed him how bad I could get when it came to my mother. He made me feel a lot better about it and now I felt a lot better about talking about it to him.

"I love you too Mal" he answered back happily before he pressed a long and loving kiss to my lips.

"Ben" I said as my insecurities started to flare up again.

"Yes" he answered back happily.

"Please don't ever leave me Ben. I can't lose you again" I begged after we pulled away.

"Never" he said as he pulled me back to him and he snuggled into my hair.

"Never Princess" I heard him say as he started to play with my hair. We lay near enough in silence for the next few hours in each other's arms. Ben must have known that this is what I needed because after he left when Evie came back I felt a lot better. _Yes letting Ben in was a good decision_ I thought to myself. _A very good decision indeed._

* * *

 **Additonal A/N - Thank you for taking the time to read this story. It has helped clear my writers block and you ended up with another look into Mal and Ben's world that I am trying to create. So all in all it is a win win situation. Much love guys RSD xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**


End file.
